heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wire Wukong
Kai Wujing Coal Bajie Huo Wukong Xiu Wukong |element= Volt |likes= Coconut Shreds |dislikes= House Ranch |hobby= Hat Collecting }} Wei "Wire" Wukong is one of Gwen West's Mogwai partners. He can first be seen accompanying Gwen and Kai Wujing searching for their lost Pact-mate. Appearance Wire has short blonde hair that connects to an Abe-style beard. He has thick black eyebrows, however. He wears a blue hat with a white rim and yellow decal that resembles the typical Wukong circlet. He is shirtless but wears a pair of black and white pants. His blue and yellow underwear is barely visible atop the pants. His pants have a pair of suspenders that lay lazily at the sides. He wears a pair of blue shoes with yellow trims and white soles. His tail is visible and is blonde with a white tip. On his chest, he has an "Ohm" tattoo. In this Mogwai form, his hat becomes a visor, but retains the same color and pattern. He appears as a blonde monkey-like animal with two swirls that meet at the middle at his bare chest. His feet, hands, and face are also bare. His tail appears similar to his humanoid form's. Personality Wire is the rebellious eldest son of the Wukong family. He does not care for gambling and prefers to travel alongside his friends. He secretly enjoys being part of Gwen's troupe as it reminds him of his sisters, Huo and Xiu. He has a somewhat cocky and impatient attitude. He's inattentive and unconcerned towards things he does not like. He likes teasing his friends, which he often gets away with. He does not get along with his family, however, due to running away from familial obligations. He likes parties and lazing about. He's quick to judge and bark at others whenever mistakes are made, always blaming them but never himself. He's very much a modern Mogwai as he does not go by similar terms that Eve is familiar with, such as Conjurer for "Witch," and Mogwai for "Demon." Story Wire was meant to inherit his family's casino, but ended up fleeing the Den to shirk responsibility. Around this time, he also changes his name to Wire from "Wei" to further detach himself from his roots. Eventually, he comes across Gwen and becomes her Mogwai. During their travels, one of his pact-mates, Coal Bajie gets lost and Gwen takes them on a journey away from the city to search for her. He's seen complaining the entire time. After the main story ends, he and his friends can be seen at Harbei, which he finds incredibly boring. Relationships Gwen West - Wire's Conjurer. He gets along fairly well with Gwen and sees her akin to a sister. He often looks to her for confirmation on any questions he has. Gwen seems to be indifferent to Wire's occasional whining. Kai Wujing - One of Wire's pact-mates. She often has to stop Wire from bickering with Coal whenever the two quarrel over small things. He tends to tease Kai for using overly formal words. Despite this, he feels that she reminds him of one of his sisters and enjoys her company. Coal Bajie - Another one of Wire's pact-mates. She is just as immature as Wire and they usually end up fighting over small things, often making a scene. Whenever Wire is teasing Kai, Coal usually piggy-backs off of his jokes. She scolds Wire whenever he gets angry over losing battles. Huo Wukong - Wire's younger sister. She does not mention him as much, but it's implied that they aren't on speaking terms due to him refusing to work at their family's casino business. Wire is vocal about how he considers her constant asking for his return as "nagging." Xiu Wukong - The youngest of the Wukong siblings, and Wire's younger sister. Just like Huo, Wire considers her prying as "nagging." Xiu does not seem to hold him in high regard either, telling Eve that she would pray for her if she ever met him. Trivia *Wire is based on Sun Wukong of "Journey to the West," as implied by his last name, circlet pattern on his hat, weapon of choice, and rebellious nature. *He is also based on the three wise monkeys, specifically "see no evil." *The "Ohm" tattoo on his chest, while being a Buddhist term as he is based on a Buddhist legend, is linked to his elemental affinity, as "Ohm" is the SI derived unit of electrical resistance. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Volt